Finding a new home:SYOD
by Dontcallmeapineapple
Summary: CHB is becoming crowded and need more space. Chiron I.M. his old time friend to send some of her campers to help CHB again find a new home for the new campers. Summary inside. I just need some characters that's all.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I know this been done before but mined different I promise, well I hope it's different. Okay it's after TLO and TLH never happened. Camp is becoming crowded and they need a new place to put other demigods at. So Chiron gets special help from the people that helped him find CHB, Native American demigods. While Chrion was going across old pictures from way back when he ranned across a photo of him, some of the Greek demigods and some of the Native American demigods, so he messages a old friend who knows about finding good places since her demigods always find a new home every 20 to 40 years. The camp director for the NACHB sends four of his campers to help Chrion and the Greek gods to find a good place. There will be drama, fights, love in the air, and emotional moments**

**1. No mary sues or gary stus**

**2. Be creative, unique and descriptive I be looking for that**

**3. If your demigod is not chosen to be on the 'quest' you will still be in the story when I got to the NACHB**

**4. I need 1 girl and 2 boys for this 'quest'**

**5. Put 'The ultimate randomness' in your review to let me know you read all this, if it's not on there your character won't be in the story at all.**

**Here are the Gods you can choose from along with their tribes**

**Abaangui:God of the moon (Guarani)**

**Aholi:God of spring (Hopi, Pikya)**

**Ahsonnutli:God of wind and support (Huron)**

**Amala:God of heavy lifting (Iroquois, Tsimishian)**

**Angusta:God of the dead (Inuit)**

**Sedna:Goddess of the sea and Queen of the Eskimo Underworld (Inuit)**

**Asgaya-Gigaei:Red thunder God of lightning (Cherokee)**

**Atius-Tirawa:Creator God of the moon, sun and stars (Pawnee)**

**Biken-Hozho:God of speech (Navajo)**

**Dawn:Sky goddess (Iroquois)**

**Estanatlehi:Goddess of passing time, can zoom from being a baby to a old woman and back again in record time (Navajo)**

**Gane:Mountain gods, they can heal and drive away disease (Apache)**

**Glooskap:Hero God of Ecology and nature (Abenaki, Penobscot)**

**Gyhldeptis:Goddess of the forest (Haida, Tlingit) also camp director**

**Hastseoltoi:Goddess of hunting (Navajo)**

**Ignirtoq:God of light and truth (Inuit)**

**Isitaq:God of survelliance and stern warnings (Inuit)**

**Iya:God of evil (Sioux)**

**Kwatee:God of change, transformation and improvement (Puget, Noota)**

**Kokopelli:God of dating and mating (Hopie, winnebago, Zuni)**

**Manisar:God of harvests and food related abundance (Tongva of the Southern California)**

**Manit:God of dreams, Hallucinations, Visions (Tongva of the Southern California)**

**Qamaits:Warrior goddess (Haida)**

**Nayahezgani:War god. Known as the killer of Enemies (Navajo)**

**Shakaru:Sun goddess (Pawnee)**

**Sint-Holo:God of language, writing and the Alphabet (Cherokee, Chicasaw, Choctaw, Creek)**

Full name:

Nickname(opitional):

Age (16-18):

Godly parent:

Mortal parent:

Mortal family:

Tribe(if full blood Native American):

Hair(Color, length, style, usually kept:

Eyes(Color and shape):

Height:

Body:

Scars/piercings/tattoos/birthmarks:

Facial features:

Skin color:

Camp clothes:

Everyday clothes:

Swim wear:

Bed wear:

What does their totem pole necklace look like:

Jewelry:

What do they bring with them when they arrive at CHB:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weakness:

Fears:

Fatal flaw:

Friends:

Enemies:

Romance? With whom(no one book character. No Nico, Percy, Annabeth, I think you get the idea, all the other then yeah, besides will solace:

Weapons:

Powers:

Hobbies/Talents:

Favorite color:

Do they take a animal with them(spider, frog, coyote, wolf, raven, or blue jay):

Anything I forgot:

It's like 3 AM here and I'm tired, so I'm going to post my character up tomorrow


	2. Chapter 2

Here's my character

Full name:Aiyana Chenae Yazzi

Nickname(opitional):Yani, Chenea

Age (16-18):17

Godly parent:Manit

Mortal parent:Danielle Humar

Mortal family:Jacob Humar(step dad)

Tribe(if full blood Native American):Tongva

Hair(Color, length, style, usually kept):Black straight hair to her waist usually kept in two braids or out with a leather head band with two feathers

Eyes(Color and shape):Almond shape hazel eyes

Height:5'3

Body:Slim curvy build

Scars/piercings/tattoos/birthmarks:A thin scar up and down her left arm/ Her nose and ears pierced/not yet/ a birth mark of a petal on her neck

Facial features:Oval shape face, long thick eyes lashes, Milia(small white bumps) near her eyes

Skin color:Copper skin tone

Camp clothes:A white or sky blue CHB shirt, it haves a bear on it and it symbolizes strength, shorts and usually barefoot or Nikes

Everyday clothes:Different type of shirts, skinny jeans or short with knee length moccasins or Nikes

Swim .?breakcolor=BLACK%2fSILVER

Bed wear:Shirt, shorts, and ankle socks when it's cold

What does their totem pole necklace look like:A eagle with its wings spread open, and a bear face with little to none color

Jewelry:Homemade necklaces and braclets, feather earings

What do they bring with them when they arrive at CHB:Her clothes, material to make her jewelry, her jewelry, stuff for her body, her shoes, and head dress

Personality:She really doesn't trust new people so easily, it takes time for her to get use to them, even though they mean well. She doesn't like people making fun of hertiage, she will go off on them. Despite all that she loves to joke around with those she trusts, having fun with her friends and playing with Cheveyo. She's very protective of Chev, she sees him as her son.

Likes:Animals, boys, sweets(even though she can't have none), hanging out with friends, hot chocolate

Dislikes:Bullies, animal abusers, snakes, arrogant people

Strengths:Archery, climbing, tracking, running

Weakness:Sword fighting,sweets, Cheveyo(she go help him no matter what),

Fears:Losing who she really is, and something bad happening to Cheveyo

Fatal flaw:Trust issues, with minor temper

Friends:Any oc

Enemies:Any oc

Romance? With whom(no one book character. No Nico, Percy, Annabeth, I think you get the idea, all the other then yeah, besides will solace:Any oc or will solace

Weapons:A celestial bronze spear, and a tomahawk, and a bow and arrow. Usually work with the spear and bow and arrow

Powers:She can dream walk, make people hallucinate, show them their worst nightmares, she can have visions when she sleeps.

Hobbies/Talents:She does gymnastics and play the flute she made that haves a string wrapped around with a feather

Favorite color:Sky blue, silver, and purple

Do they take a animal with them(spider, frog, coyote, wolf, raven, or blue jay):White and gray wolf thats still a baby name Cheveyo, Chev for short

Anything I forgot:Nope

**I will have out the list for the mains and the minors out by thursday, then I make a list you can choose from for who you want your friends to be and romance **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people, here are some of the charcters who are in. Those in bold are the mean characters, others don't worry, because some POV will be in the camp and their will be some what mains for that, the be in Italics, regular font are minors**

**Jeremy kyle lestan, 16, son of Atius-Tirawa, Personality:Likes to go with the flow and is afraid to show his opinion most of the time thinking it will be shot like to be around people but gets nervous around strangers and will just chatter endessly if not 's smart but is not good at taking charge afraid he will mess he been around someone for a while ky mellos out and can talk normally around a slight temper but it hardly ever comes out cause it actually really hard to make him mad. submitted by **twin archers blue

**Zac Argos, 17, son of Asgaya-Gigaei, Personality:He is calm but when he gets angry he is loud and scary. His voice booms when he speaks which makes everyone be able to hear him if he wants. He is brave and freindly . He is caring and tries to help people. He is usaully alone from everyone else . He doesn't like to wait and is stubborn. submitted by **I am unbelivable

**Hannah Gwen, 17, daughter of Sint-holo, Personality: Shes very outgoing, bubbly really, she talks alot when she's nervous or scared. She's very understanding and Is very easy to talk to. She's honest, kind and loyal, stubborn, clumsy and childish, can't stand the quiet. submitted by **Chocomadsandirish

**Aiyana Chenae Yazzi, 17, daughter of Manit, She really doesn't trust new people so easily, it takes time for her to get use to them, even though they mean well. She doesn't like people making fun of hertiage, she will go off on them. Despite all that she loves to joke around with those she trusts, having fun with her friends and playing with Cheveyo. She's very protective of Chev, she sees him as her son. submitted by **Me

_Mayra Calderon,16, daughter of sedna, Personality: fierce funny brave and beautiful mayra will charge head on into battle she will be the girl who hates to be in the spotlight but isnt afrid to be she will do whatever it takes to make sure her friends are safe she will be calm in battle and only panics when she sees friends fall she has agreat sense of humor and ca usually lighten a mood but she has a temper and its hard for her to forgive. Submitted by _**owlinthesea **

_Matthew Noah Jenkins,17, son of Manit, Personality:reserved, mischevious, loves to laugh. Submitted by _**smartone101**

_Zoe Nicole Hutton,17, daughter of Iya, Personality:Weird, REbellious, Violent, Evil, and Sarcastic. Submitted by _**artemishunter77 **

_Kathryn Rose Knapp,16, daughter of Gyhldeptis, She's very optimistic, always looks for the bright side of things. Makes jokes a lot, and cheers her friends up if they're depressed. Used to make straight B's in school(except for English, she fails... epicly). And likes to make friends! submitted by _**gogreen216 **

Anthony Deleon,17, son of Manit, Personality:brave caring funny and smart anthony will charge head on to a problem he is trust worthy and will make sure every one is safe he is very loyal. Submitted by **owlinthesea brother**


	4. Chapter 4

Just want to let you guys know the story is up. You can still submit if you want, pick who you want to be friends, enimes, and have a romance with on the third chapter.


End file.
